


Words

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “I love you, Tony.”





	Words

“I love you, Tony.” Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouted at you. And I'm sorry, that I didn't let you finish your speech. I'm so sorry. Please don't be so angry with me.” He took a deep breath. “I wanna take you in my arms. I wanna hug you for a long time and I wanna kiss you. I wanna kiss you, again and again. I love you so much.”

Silence.

Gibbs set down his coffee mug and he stared at the empty chair. “I wish I had said all these things to you, Tony. But now it's too late.”

It was too late. Tony had gone.


End file.
